The Math Queen
by ishileis
Summary: After being away for a long time, Haru comes back and this time she's not the same naive girl who loves Tsuna and cakes, she's now a pretty woman who serves the family as one of the engineers and she still loves cakes. This is a 8086 fic...love them :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – The Beginning

* * *

"Dr. Verde, have you heard about Famiglia Fowleri?" a scientist in Verde's clandestine laboratory asked. "I've heard they are making clinical trials about a drug extending cranial capacity."

"Yes…yes… never mind them, they won't make it 'til the end." Verde said as he pocketed his hand and read a chart. "We're receiving cryptic messages again?"

"Yes doctor, we've already decoded some but it's getting harder and harder."

"They're elevating the riddles to prepare for the new generation they're thinking." He sat on his chair and looked at window which gives him a view of a machine they were trying to fix. "Are the riddles about that _stuff_ again?"

"Yes – also we found something for you." One of his assistant lend out a file, with a picture of a lady, possibly around 25-27 years of age, with a short brown straight hair, she is clad in a white plain shirt, her face looking somewhere with weary almond colored eyes.

"It's her again? Good. She can pull off anything."

"Yes. She's still in London, working at a repair shop, should we – "

"Doctor, someone's here to see you." Another assistant came and Verde sighed.

"If it's Reborn tell him I won't – "

"Too late, Verde." Reborn suddenly popped up in the shoulder of Verde's assistant. "I've heard you're manufacturing machines and weapons for Mafias again, and I thought you'll be transferring to bioterrorism."

"Shut up, you imbecile." He said "What do you want?"

"Oi… Have you heard about the Fowleri? They're trying to remake Byakurans…"

"What is with this people trying to play like a higher being? But nevermind them… as long as the Project: Transporter is successful, nothing will go wrong."

"The transporter also makes you act as a higher being, Verde."

"Hold on a minute." Verde said. "If you are going to lure me for an Arcobaleno assembly, worry not, I shall come… however I have business to attend to."

"What is it?"

"I will have someone work with Vongola… a highly talented individual, I heard she's had connection with you before, so I decided to make everything easy." Verde grinned.

"You found her?" Reborn asked seriously despite looking so cute.

"Yes I have, I've been in touch with her for a lot of years but she escapes all the time… I assumed you kept the Vongola in the dark about this for a decade?"

"Yes, I did."

"That is so you… sacrificing one for the benefit of many. I just hope she's as cooperative as she is expected too." Verde called on an assistant. "Prepare for takeoff, I'm going to her den."

* * *

"Your CPU had some of its wire burnt, what did you do? Overuse?" a brown haired lady asked a teenage boy as she tries to check on a dismembered CPU in her fixing table.

"Nah? It's not overuse… my friend used his CPU for a week nonstop, his isn't broken, I just used mine for 3 days!"

"Kids… you should love your CPU, you know? Quite handy." She closes back the motherboard, she placed her hands on her waist and smiled at the boy. "Just buy a high-end one if you wanna be like your friend."

"Jeez…come on Ms. H, they said you could fix anything." The boy whined.

"Okay… I'll just check it again later. I still had to fix Mr. Gomez's Laptop." She said and waved goodbye to the boy as he nodded and skippered happily. Haru, the name of the lady, closed the door and reached for her fixing gear.

"You had far more interesting abilities than this. How can you stoop down to this level?"

"How did you know I'm here?" she said without looking. "I've been steady here for about three years."

"Well Miss Miura, we've known everything that's happened to you, and we know how capable you are."

"If you want to order me around again, save it… I won't let you do that." This time she faced him. "Baby-chan."

"Still with that nickname." He walked towards her. "The Vongola are in need of extra help."

"Vongola? Tsuna and the others?"

"I've heard you are quite close and you kept in touch with that decimo brat's girlfriend."

"Kyoko-chan?" she smiled. "We've been in touch through messenger only, I bet she won't know me when she sees me."

"Apparently so. You've become quite a beauty, they may hardly recognize you… not to mention your extreme abilities." Verde thought, although Haru is a very attractive adult, his "beauty" was referring to her mental power.

"Engineering job only?." She said. "Preparation for the Fowleri's war."

"We shall leave now…"

"I'm not going." She said firmly and turned to the device she was intending to fix.

"They'll need you. I thought I've explained about the Project: Transporter to you. You're good at massive weapons and AI's. You need to aid Vongola. I've recommended you to Reborn. I said you are a qualified head mechanical engineer."

"I will still refuse." Haru strongly replied.

"You can't actually reject this… It is what you are programmed to do."

"Why are you doing this?" Haru said looking back at Verde.

"I don't really care what happens to Vongola, or at the very least you. However, I am entitled to help in making this world a better place." Verde crossed his arms. "You are the only one I know that is on par with both Byakuran and I, though I am much reluctant to admit that."

"Still feeling bad when I beat you at deciphering the equation regarding the nuclear weapon they are trying to launch?" she smirked. "Stop flattering me, I know you'll boast how I owe my life to you." She stood up and dusted herself.

"I'll prepare myself first."

"Good I'll be waiting. Don't try to run or else I'll electrocute you!" he said and Haru laughed at him, Verde really is the typical manifestation of a mad scientist.

* * *

"Dame Tsuna!" Reborn called, an orange-haired guy looked behind him.

"Reborn?" the baby handed him some files. "I've talked with Verde about the matter, he's letting her work with us."

"Her?" Tsuna asks then his eyes swiped through the files. "E-ehh?"

"You still have that same reaction! Grow up Tsuna." Reborn remarked. "I gave a copy to Irie-san too."

"Sorry about that." Tsuna smiled. "But this is a good thing."

"Yes of course… It is after all the duty of a boss to make sure the Family's complete."

"I know she's in London, Kyoko-chan was chatting with her."

"Yes and I heard they'll be meeting next week, here in Japan." Reborn climbed at his shoulder. "She's on the airport now."

Tsuna looked at his watch, being the Vongola Family's 10th boss packs up his schedule, that's why he wasn't able to cover up some things, but the memory of their cheery friend never left his mind for a second, he knew she's working hard to attain her dreams in another country, but knowing that she'll be with them again after more than a decade, was the greatest news he had so far.

Meanwhile at the airport (in London.)

"Flight to Japan." Haru gives her passport to the receptionist, she looked back and slightly removed her shades.

"This way ma'am." The polite girl from the reception spoke, leading her to the way, She nods as she pulled her trolley. After a few regulations, she was able to take her seat in the plane and while in wait, she opened her laptop and was glad to see that she had a waiting chat mate in the messenger.

 _Haru: Hey! Sorry I'm late I'm on the plane now!_

 _Kyoko: OMG!, so you'll really be coming home?_

 _Haru: Yes, Mom and Dad were in Osaka, I'll be staying in a dorm for a while there in Namimori_

 _Kyoko: I'm so excited. It's been 12 years! And we're finally meeting again._

 _Haru: Yeah, Let's meet up at my fave Namimori Bake shop =3_

 _Kyoko: Sure! Can I bring Bianchi-chan? She's here with me and she wants to see you too!_

 _Haru: Sure thing. I'll log off, we'll be flying now. See you_

 _Kyoko: See you too, Haru-chan._

Haru logged off her messenger and when the kind stewardess advised her to put her device off, she agrees and placed her laptop back to its case. She reclined on her chair and closed her eyes, trying to rest herself.

-Flashback-

 _Everyone knew Tsuna is no good at anything, especially in academics, so it wasn't a mystery to anyone if he needed a tutor, Reborn was a tutor to him about everything in general, but he needs a tutor to a single subject so that he can pass the 1_ _st_ _year of high school._

" _A Vongola boss must be good in math! Don't you know that in order to handle business matters, Vongola bosses…blahblahblah…." It was a pain in Tsuna's ears already._

 _Amidst all the commotion, Haru was actually eavesdropping behind the door of Tsuna's room, apparently, they were supposed to be having a group study to help Tsuna… however it became somewhat of a party and everyone was eating, while Tsuna was left to finish his test, since he's the only one, who failed._

 _Haru thought that what if this is a sign that god gave her to save Tsuna-san just like what he did to her, with a determined face, she went back to the living room._

" _Haru-chan! You looked so energized." Kyoko states as her friend returns._

" _Hahi…Kyoko-chan! Haru has a goal now!" she exclaims as she snatched her bag and made her way to the exit. She smiled seeing her new goal… that is to help Tsuna-san succeed in MATH!_

 _Haru studied hard, she was known to be smart and advanced with her age, she studies in a known high school anyway, so she understood everything easily. She became very good at Algebra, Calculus, Trigo, Geometry and every other field just for the reason that she'll be ready when Tsuna asked for her help. In time, she also became interested with science and computers. Haru never knew she'll be this interested in electronics._

 _At first, she thought this was because of her learning for Math, but it became an addiction for her, she decided that everything around her can be calculated. In truth, she, herself didn't know she'll be this adept in the subject almost everyone hated. Even though it took her months, she was considered a math whiz at their school now and she was even invited to participate in the National Science fair._

 _One time she heard that Tsuna almost failed his Math again, so she went in the friendly gathering they'll be having at his house. She was about to say her willingness to tutor him, however…_

" _Tsuna-san? I think he went out." Bianchi said when Haru asked where he is. She then decided to look for Kyoko-chan, but they said she went to buy some snacks in the convenience store, I-pin wasn't sure, if she went with Tsuna or not._

 _Haru went out for a bit to look for Kyoko, she passed by the playground and saw two people, she went closer and saw that it was her two friends, they looked serious so she decided to eavesdrop behind a slide._

" _Kyoko-chan, I know I'm good for nothing… but uhm…" Tsuna scratched the back of his neck. "I've liked you for a long time now."_

" _I like you too, Tsuna-san." Kyoko smiled, Tsuna's face reddened seeing her smile._

" _Wi-will you go out…*clears throat* with me?"_

" _Yes." She just said and the world revolved around the two of them, while at the back of the slide, Haru's world came crumbling down, she went away as fast as she could, ran to her room and decided to cry her feelings to her pillow._

 _After a while, she stopped sulking and decided to work on the science fair project, she took all of their junk appliances and decided to come up with a robot. She decided to watch some tutorials and was able to make a prototype of one._

 _The competition was nearing and the brunette decided to cool her mind for a while, its been a month since Haru decided to focus and forget everything, she went to the park and sat on the swing._

" _Haru?" she turned around to see who's calling her. It was her friend, Kyoko-chan._

" _Kyoko?"_

" _I was looking for you… you weren't around for the whole three weeks." Kyoko looked gloomy._

" _Hahi! Sorry Kyoko-chan, Haru was developing something for the Science Fair exhibition." She plastered a fake smile._

" _Haru?" Kyoko asked her again. But Haru smiled at her, as if intercepting all negative thoughts forming in her mind._

" _Haru's fine Kyoko-chan! Remember the goal Haru told you? It's this."_

" _I see." Kyoko reached for her arms. "Good luck Haru-chan! You'll win."_

* * *

 _The day of the competition came, she walks pulling her invention that was placed in a trolley, when it was her time, she instantly unveils it and explains its use._

 _She won the competition, and unbeknowst to her the group were waiting outside, they actually threw a party for her._

 _"Congratulations, Haru-chan!" Kyoko said hugging her friend. "That's amazing!"_

 _"Yeah... never really thought you're a science geek." Gokudera adds, mocking her._

 _"Hahi!...Thank you guys." Haru said. She glanced at everyone until she saw Kyoko walking up to Tsuna._

 _"Congratulations, Haru." Somehow her attention shifted when she heard someone talk. "You're amazing."_

 _"Ahhh. Thank you, Yamamoto-san." She bowed and the boy's smile was contagious that it made her smile too._

 _"Is something wrong?" He asked, worry in his eyes._

 _"Hahi? No. Haru's fine. Thank you for worrying." She gave her one of her fake smiles._

 _"Well...Ok." Yamamoto said before he was pulled by Gokudera regarding a mistake the baseball player made._

 _Haru joined them, helped in making the food, smiled, talked with everyone and bickered with Gokudera, but her heart was still in pain… however, she swears to bear it, for Kyoko and for Tsuna._

 _The next day she was called in the principal's office, she was given a letter, with a Univeristy heading._

" _Sensei?" she asked._

" _This is a letter from a University abroad apparently they saw your creation in the science fair, they asked us if you want to be a transfer student in their school." The principal beamed and blabbered how it will help the school's fame and how it is a great glory for them._

 _Haru accepted the offer of course, her father was relocated as a professor in a school in Osaka, so whatever her decision will be, she'll still be parting with Namimori, she had her parent's blessing though, so she passed her requirements and she was immediately accepted._

* * *

" _Haru-san." She was on the airport that time, her last day in Japan, when she looked back she saw the whole gang, there to send her off._

" _Hahi!" she exclaims._

" _Haru-san we brought something for you!" Tsuna, oh Tsuna she thought, smiling with the group, while they gave each of their prepared departing gifts._

" _Yoh!" Yamamoto, their goofy friend, gave her some special Japanese sauce that he said she'll miss. She accepts it. "Good luck." He added._

 _Gokudera didn't bring anything, he just told her some of the facts he knows about the country she's going, and Haru just thanked him, this is their last day so she won't bicker with him._

 _Tsuna handed her a book, it was about some math problems. "Kyoko-chan told me, you love those. Ehh…" he said, Haru just smiled at him and hugged him._

" _Thank you Tsuna-san."_

" _Haru?" it's the girls time now, Hana, Bianchi, I-pin and of course Kyoko-chan, they had a group hug, but Kyoko was the last to let go._

" _Haru-chan I'm sorry." She said surprising Haru, Kyoko tightened her hug. "Take care."_

" _You too…and don't say sorry Kyoko-chan… Haru will always be happy for you."_

 _As soon as she landed in London, the real world started for her, her studies became more intense, she had a few time for socializing but it was all worth it because she finished with flying colors. She was also considered the best inventor in their batch due to her imaginative and analytic mind._

 _She never lose her past interests though, such as costume making, she's still good at that, and bakeries, however she lost her Hahi's, appreciation days and she speaks in a very serious manner all the time. She was the youngest to be recruited in London Police Tech squad, later on she was a part of the bomb squad because of her good understanding of wires and circuits._

 _But of course, there are things that happens in life that you least expect it to. When it happened to her, she went to a different path and found herself into the Mafia world._

-End of Flashback-

Haru stood before the door of her new room, as soon as she opened it, a girl possibly on her last teenage year, was waiting for her, she instantly made her way to help the brunette with her luggage.

"Oh my God! You're the Haru Miura, right? Right?" she asks before helping her get her things inside. "I'm Yuki Amaya." She beamed.

"Well, you know my name." Haru replied as she closed the door.

"Wow! You're so pretty! I thought you look like a nerd, with big glasses, pimples and braces. This is my room by the way." She points her room's door, it has a 'Yuki's room' sign on it and a picture of Marilyn Monroe. "This is yours." She points the door beside her room,a plain white door, then she opened it and it was like the size of her old room before, with a bed, some cabinets and AC. She puts her trolley inside and some of the bags she was bringing.

"Thanks." She said laying her laptop on her bed. The room's pink, just enough color to boost her lost girliness.

"You have a few things?"

"Yeah… most are delivered here yesterday, they're techy stuffs and they're in my secret lab." She winks. "So how'd you know me, again?"

"How' did I know you?" Yuki looked at her as if the answer's very obvious. "You see, you're so famous in Midori, you're legacy lives on even now. Well, you're just the first Midori alumni, ever to be offered a scholarship in Oxford!" she giggles.

"Ohhh…geez." She smiled. "So Yuki Amaya, right?"

"Yes…yes… I'm a Midori-an you see, 19 years of age, and currently a student of Namimori U! I'm taking theatrical arts by the way. I want to be a great actress!"

"Wow, you're 7 years younger than me." She said. "Like a little sister."

"You don't look older than me, you know you're so pretty! Can I call you Roomie?" she asked. "If I called you Haru-nee, everyone will like say 'she's so younger looking blahblahblah', please?"

"Sure…Calling me Haru-nee would make me older."

"This is so cool! I'll just tweet that "The Haru Miura" is my dorm mate, woohoo!" Yuki ran off to her room, retrieving her iPhone, Haru removed her jacket and started opening her bags to place her clothes on drawers and cabinets.

She had few clothes and things that unpacking wasn't that hard for her, it only took her about an hour to settle her things in the room. She went out in their joint living room to see Yuki talking to someone on the phone while lying on the couch. She's still probably gloating to her Midori batchmates that she's her roommate now.

"Oh I'll talk to you later!" Yuki ends her call. "Roomie! Sorry I was talking to my high school friend, are you going to use the phone?"

"No. I'll just watch something, if you don't mind?"

"No I don't." Yuki smiled.

"I'm usually into National Geographic channel." She plops on the couch. "I figured you're onto dramas."

"I'm fine with what's available actually." Yuki gleams. "You really must be proficient in math, I never loved the subject, forgive me… but you like had it quite well."

"Ahh well… the things you do for love." Haru muttered.

"Ehhh? Love you say?"

"Ahh No. I love math, that's it." She beamed. "So...you must have a pretty boyfriend eh? Belonging to Theatrical arts." Haru never socialized with younger girls before, she thought boys are a good topic.

"No." Yuki blushed. "I broke up with my boyfriend last year! He's a douche bag."

"Douche bag?" she turned on the TV and was welcomed with a news flash. "The weather's good."

"Yeah." Yuki replies watching the news too. Suddenly a sports event was flashed, regarding a major league in baseball. "Oh! That guy's so cute, the Cager's batter that number 80 Yamamoto."

Haru looked at the screen clearly and she remembered that boyish grin, though he had a more manly stature right now, she can still see his playful and friendly aura, it seems that she isn't the only one who made it to national TV.

"I know that guy, I was friends with him before, when I'm still in Midori." Haru boasts.

"Oh…I thought because he's your ex…You'll look good together." Yuki remarks.

"Ex? No. haha, we're friends but we never really had a moment or something, he's a friend of a friend but he turns out to be very friendly."

"Yeah… they say he's really kind and good looking in person, and he lives in Namimori."

"I agree, he's cute."

"Eh, How about you roomie? What's your boyfriend like?"

"Oh…I don't have a boyfriend." Haru answered.

"You're exes then, how are they? Mine are fine I guess but the recent one's a total shit head."

"I've never had a boyfriend. It was just a luxury I never had the chance to have." Haru's eyes were on the TV.

"Ahhh Roomie! Love's a free feeling for everyone." Yuki stood up "You want something to eat?"

"Sure… but I want to visit some old places, wanna join me? Some places are different here I guess I need a guide." Haru stood up.

"What? Really? Oh my! I'll just dress up!" Yuki ran to her room to pick some clothes. "It'll be a sec, wait up for me." She called from her room.

"Sure." she smiled looking around and suddenly she ponders on how she'll be able to find her own love someday.

* * *

A/N: This story was created even before KHR ended but I didn't have the guts to post it hahha, it may seem OOC, outdated, but please consider it as an AU hahaha...

I love Haru by the way, so again...I used math, cuz I love math, though I'm not a techy person, I like Techy girls and I just want to give Haru a good position in Vongola hahaha, also there's a made up villain yooohoooo...

Thanks for stopping by. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Welcome Back

* * *

"Haru?" Somehow the brown haired girl can't help but smile back at the guy in front of her. "It's good to see you again." Of course, she realized, she's not the only one who matured.

"It's been a while Tsuna." She said as she offered a hand to him, _Now you'll be my boss._

"Ahhh..." Tsuna was embarassed but he still accepts her hand as a greeting. "You know, being formal isn't my style."

"Yes, I just thought that since I'll be an employee, this'll be like a business meeting."

"Of course. You have always been a treasured family." That's sweet but in their world, Family may mean a mercenary, an expendable, someone to order, though she knows Tsuna's not that kind of a boss.

"So I guess I'll start tomorrow?"

"Well...Irie have been keen on the details." Tsuna beamed. "I'm really glad Haru."

"Me too."

"Tsu-kun!" Both of them glanced at the one who called."Haru-chan!"

"Kyoko-chan." Haru greets but Kyoko instantly hugged her friend.

"Haru-chan, I'm so happy you're really here! I missed you."

"Yeah, me too." Haru hugged back. "I missed you too, Kyoko-chan."

"Kyoko's really happy to have you back." Tsuna said before Kyoko lets go of Haru.

"You were excited too, Tsu-kun." Kyoko said sharing a bright smile with her beau.

Haru just watched them, _what a cute couple they are_. She just hoped that someday she meets the one who can make her smile like that too.

* * *

The next day, the brunette mechanic made her way inside the secret base of Vongola that was built under Namimori's nature park, she was already given keys and codes by Tsuna by their first meeting. She is going to wok with Gianini with the machines and secretly she'll be working with the machine Verde insists she build, as soon as the 10 year old bazooka was given to her.

"Hello?" she called as she entered the lab, she was very familiar with the structure of the Golem Moska, because she worked with Verde's lab before, so it's an easy A for her to be working with one again.

"Ahhh! You must be Haru Miura-san!?" she was glad to see a familiar face, it was Gianini, though she is sure he won't remember her. "I'm Gianini, a vongola engineer." He's floating with his UFO something contraption, but he generously offered a hand, a gesture she accepted.

"So… how will we start?" she asks while checking some of his inventions.

"We're mostly on maintenance and upgrading, we make inventions too, if it is approved by the family."

"That's nice." Haru said while feeling the steel of the Moska. "I'm so glad to be working with you."

"Me too, Miura-san, Spanner-san is on vacation though, so you'll meet him after a while." Gianini then opened some of the CPU like things. "I was told you're familiar with the Moskas, they told me you can help me fix one… it had a power surge last time and had some of its internal machineries broken."

"It's fine, just show me the machine, I'll help." And Gianini lead her to the broken robot.

* * *

"You had a new engineer?" Gokudera asked while they were walking towards the lab. "Did Gianini and Spanner meet him?"

"Haha… is it getting too much heavy load on them?" Yamamoto asked after Reborn got on his shoulder.

"He must be to the extreme for you to hire him."Ryohei remarked.

"And why the party?" Gokudera, the whiny one as usual.

"You will all be surprised." Reborn said earning all of their attention.

"Sawada-san?" Chrome questions, but Tsuna just smiled and punched the security code to the lock. As soon as he opened it…

"Gianini-san? Is the screwdriver near your area?" they heard a faint voice of a woman coming from the back of the Golem Moska.

"Yes Miura-san." Gianini nods and reached for his screwdriver, then he, using his UFO thingy, went floating to the back of the humanoid. Gianini looked back and saw the Guradians.

"The repairs are ready. We can upgrade the system tomorrow." The feminine voice grew louder.

"Vongola Decimo." Gianini called stopping in his tracks.

Decimo nodded. "How's Haru?" he asked.

"Haru?" Chrome was bewildered, so were the other guardians.

"Present." Someone called behind the Golem Moska, suddenly a woman with an average height came out, her eyes were goggled and a pencil was tucked behind her ear, she's wearing a white camisole and loose pants, that made a little effort to hide her now 'a lot more' feminine body (very different from the last time they saw her). She smiled at them. "Long time no see."

"Ha-Ha-Haru?" Gokudera muttered. "Haru Miura?"

"Yes. Yes…nice seeing you again guys." She said removing her goggles and the pencil behind her ear. "I'm the new engineer."

"Haru-chan?" Chrome called out suddenly blushing seeing how her friend looks like now."You look –"

"Different?" Haru continued "Yeah. I get that a lot."

"Yoh Haru." Yamamoto called and Haru grinned at him.

"This is extreme surprise!" Ryohei exclaimed. "You're the –" Ryohei was pantomiming her 'Hahi' reactions, making her and others laugh.

"Yes." She nodded, showing her perfectly white and aligned teeth.

"You look extremely …uh…nice!"

"Thanks."

"We've prepared a party for you. Kyoko insisted 'A Welcome back and a thanksgiving' party." Tsuna went near them.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't have made an effort; after all I'm basically an employee." Haru stated.

"Not just an employee, you are a friend." He replied. "Gianini should come too. Irie-san's there already." and the UFO guy, exclaimed happily and went with the guys.

"I'm so happy you are back." Chrome said nearing her, and Haru slings an arm at hers and smiled, surprising the one-eyed girl.

* * *

"Welcome back Haru-chan!" Kyoko and Bianchi pulled the confetti as soon as Haru opened the door, after that, they walked up to her and lead her inside.

"Ha-haru-nee?" Haru looked at the guy who called her, and a smile crept to her face, remembering the kid who gave her, her three charm points.

"Fuuta-kun?" she asked and he bobs his head in approval.

"Haru-nee-chan?" and he remembers that voice too, it's the 10 year older Lambo, who was seated next to I-Pin. "You look gorgeous." He said absentmindedly eyeing her up and down.

"Thanks Lambo-kun, I really preferred it more when you were a toddler." She sat in a chair and so does her friends.

"I still can't absorb any of this." Gokudera said looking at Tsuna. "I mean, I usually bicker at you."

"I've matured that's why I don't do that anymore." Haru gave him a flat smile. "I don't know if it's the same with you."

"Heh…You really are Haru." He snided. Tsuna smirked and patted Gokudera's back, there was no way in hell this two will be able to get along well with each other.

"Miura-san its nice to meet you in person." Irie shook hands with her. "I've read your credentials, impressive." He was talking diplomatically, the type of strategist he is.

"The pleasure is mine, Irie-san." He nods at her. Kyoko and Bianchi came bringing the food, some Italian, some Japanese cuisine.

"Chow-chow!" Lambo said raising his spoon and fork.

"Behave, you idiot." I-Pin smacked him at the back of his head.

"I still can't believe you're back, Haru-nee, and to top that, you're an engineer." Fuuta looked inquisitively at Haru. "It's been around 12 or 13 years."

"Ahhh." Haru, happily got a serving, "As you all know, I was granted a scholarship abroad, but since I was good in math I decided to become an engineer, I just had a knack for computers and electronics all of a sudden."

"Can you still make those extreme weird costumes?" Ryohei inquired.

"Oh you mean the Namehage? Yes I could still do those." She said after a spoonful.

"You worked with Verde, right?" Reborn questioned while patting Leon.

"Yes, in his clandestine lab, stationed at London. He's also the one who recommended me here, is he?"

"I beat up his ass for him to give you back to us." Reborn comments, when Leon climbed at his hat, and they all laughed and ate merrily.

After eating Haru helped the other ladies clean, then chatted a bit more with them, she noticed that Bianchi and Chrome, weren't opening much of the Vongola issue while Kyoko-chan is with them. She went outside a bit and saw Tsuna.

"Haru? Is your dorm comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes. It's good, they even allowed me to rent the basement for my 'machine repair' business." She answered.

"I see." Tsuna stopped and so did Haru. "Thank you for coming back and..."

"No problem, I believe this is destined to be my job. May I ask...Kyoko-chan, still doesn't know?" She looked serious when she said those words.

"No...she's not aware of it yet...that's why I hope you can hide it from her."

"Geez…It's your responsibility to tell her, not mine. I just hope you tell her sooner."

"Time will come for that." Tsuna remarked sadly, out of the blue the girls came out.

"We'll be going home now." I-Pin and Bianchi said, Tsuna told Haru that they live in a compound owned by Vongola.

"I'll be leaving also, I'll come out with you." Then Haru remembered something, she's still wearing her grubby clothes. "You go on ahead, I'll be changing my clothes."

"Okay."Bianchi nods and hugged Haru, so did I-Pin. "Kyoko and Chrome are still in the back, we'll be leaving first." They waved good bye and walked out together.

"Thanks again for this Tsuna." She smiled and bid him goodbye, he did too then she went to her locker room.

She changed to her usual clothes, then went out of the room. Kyoko was outside with Chrome and they were waiting for her.

"Neh Haru-chan, can you come with us tomorrow?" Kyoko heralded. "We'll be visiting Hana-chan."

"Hana?" then Haru remembered. "Hana Kurokawa? Sure, I will." She said.

"Good we'll be meeting with her at the coffee shop, we told her you're back!" Kyoko giggled and so did Chrome. "And she's actually a Sasagawa now too."

"Oh?" Haru knitted her eyebrows then realized. "She married your brother?"

"Yes." Kyoko sneered. "So, see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Haru waved them goodbye and went her own way.

* * *

Haru decided to stop by the grocery to buy some basic utilities for her new abode. She didn't want to bring her usual ones in London, so she decided to shop. She was in the Toiletries part, where she hears some girls squealing and giggling, she decided to check the commotion for a bit, just so she could at least act like a normal girl.

"I saw him! One of the Cagers!"

"The batter! Yamamoto?"Haru cringed hearing his name, they saw each other a while ago in the HQ, but they never got to talk she was going to praise him for his TV appearance, but she had too many questions to answer, that's why she forgot.

"Yamamoto-kun! can we have a picture together?"

"Please sign this autograph." Haru stood there looking at the scene with people, not only girls, but also some boys who were fan of his sports flocking around him.

"Maa…maa…" he said smiling, his hand sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. He looks like a mature man already, with his face having a more defined maxilla and other facial structures. He is wearing a Navy blue button up long sleeve that was folded up to 3/4s with black pants that compliments his towering stature. Then abruptly, by chance, his eyes suddenly found hers.

She was leaning her side near a shelf of tissues, her arms crossed and her face directly looking at him. She was rooted on her spot and was feeling controlled by his stare. Her trance however was broken when he smiled his childish beam at her, the one he usually flashes to everyone in the group.

Haru averted her eyes from the scene and decided to move away from it. It was not her intention to greet him with a lot of people watching, she's afraid of misunderstandings and people asking, so she just opted to go pick some fresh tomatoes since she remembered the soup Yuki made her taste, the one she liked so much.

Her eyes were actually fixated in one tomato which is bigger than the rest in the cluster, she was about to reach for it, until she saw a hand already seizing her supposedly nice tomato.

"I'm sorry I think I had that first." she said in her impassive tone without even looking at the one who grabbed it.

"Alright." that manly, but at the same time cheery, voice reminded her of her certain reverie a while ago. She looked beside her and faced him.

"Yamamoto-san?"

He seems ready with a smile though, with his youthful smile that could melt anyone who looks at it. "Here you go." Yamamoto handed her the big tomato. "Sorry about that, I thought it was a good looking one."

"No worries." she looked up to him. It seems like her world stopped a bit as she stared into his eyes and inwardly she feels embarrassment by the thought that she is acting like his fans just now. But knowing him, he doesn't get gloated by the fact that he have fans, in fact he could even consider them his friends already. He was the kind of guy that is flexible, likeable and adaptable everywhere, that's why she analyzes the fact why he was placed in a Mafia of all possible sidelines he could handle.

"Hey? You alright?" He asked

"Yes." she answered.

"Haru?" he said softly "You always seem like you're full of energy, bright and happy. Do you…?"

"I look a bit gloomy don't I?" she said, a natural smile forming from her lips, enlightening the mood.

"Not really… that's just the one factor I remember most about you." He said. "But hey, how are you? It's been ten years."

"I'm good…" she replied and they continued to walk around the supermarket, both oblivious at the eye daggers thrown at Haru for speaking with Yamamoto. "But not as good as you… famous, rich and handsome." she said grinning.

"Thanks." he said with his boyish back-of-the-head-scratching. "How about you then?"

"You know…a mechanical engineer for Vongola… sometimes mechanic for electrical equipments, gadgets."

"That's something most girls won't touch." The two of them were now in a lane. Haru laughed shortly at his statement, her goods were tagged and placed in a paper bag.

"That would be 20,465 yens." the cashier wasn't looking at her but rather to Yamamoto who was beside her.

"Here punch mine, I'll pay both of our bills." Yamamoto offered, the lady following instantly.

"Hey, No… I can pay for this."Haru stopped the girl from joining their things.

"No just punch them together."

"Yamamoto-san…" Haru chastised.

"It's fine… Next time you can pay mine."He said and Haru just accepted her defeat. Yamamoto got his wallet from his back pocket and gave the cashier his credit card, Haru watches this gesture. When she was a little girl, she always dreamt of a guy taking her to malls, fancy restaurants, buying her gifts of all sorts, and something about the way he paid just attracted her.

"Thank you." she said and attempted to get her paper bags.

"No… I'll carry the bags." He said smiling. "You look really worn out."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah… must've had a lot of machines to fix… but hey you're really pretty, so don't worry." he said walking past her, she was bewildered by what he said and a little blush was coloring her cheeks.

"I believe I do look a bit womanly." she quickened her pace, to walk beside him.

"That's an exaggerated understatement." he said and Haru laughed at his choice of words… because he just made a paradoxical figure of speech. "Since when are you back here?"

"A couple of weeks ago." she looked affront, trying to focus herself. "I've been in touch with Kyoko-chan, I decided to go home and find a job here."

"Hmmm...Are you heading home now?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, it's a bit late."

"I'll take you home." he offered. "I remember that we always walk the same street before."

"I don't live there anymore. I stay at a dormitory."

"Oh? How about your parents then?"

"They're not here, they're at Osaka." she replied.

"I see." Yamamoto stopped beside a coffee shop. "Do you want to have some coffee?"

"I guess I can go home a bit late for now" Haru said as she smiled at him.

* * *

"So you are saying?" Yamamoto sips at his coffee.

"Nothing offending." Haru snickers. "I was just saying that some of the moves in baseball, not yours… are solved by mathematical equations, such at the right force to be used in order to send the ball flying, and the probability of hitting a home run."

"How about mine?" He asked resting his chin on the back of his hand. "Can you calculate it?"

"I haven't tried…I could though."

"Okay… maybe you can help my team mates win the match." Yamamoto laughed heartily.

"No..." she said "That's cheating." She sipped her iced tea after smiling at him.

"You must really love numbers. " he remarked.

"You must really love baseball." She twirled her straw. "You've been a player since middle school."

"Yes. I do love baseball."

"You're actually quite famous; you should wear shades when going out." She pointed her fork, when she noticed some people looking at him.

"Well... I'm not really famous. Maybe to some baseball fanatics, but I'm just a normal guy." He said looking at his watch.

"Are you in a hurry?" She noticed him checking time.

"No." He shook his head "I just remembered something."

"Really? We could go now." She inquired "I wouldn't want to make someone jealous."

"Jealous? Who?" He looked curious.

"Your girlfriend?" She grinned at him.

"I don't have a girlfriend. " he laughed "What makes you think I have one?"

"Well you're pretty much good-looking, nice, athletic... most girl's guy." She leaned at her chair and crossed her arms.

"Thanks." He said flashing his handsome smile. "But I have no one at the moment. How about you, am I going to make someone jealous?"

"Oh no. I have no one at the moment too. Never found one actually." She looked at the clock. "Oh my...It seems that I'm the one who'll be in a hurry." She bit her lip looking at him.

"It's fine." He stood up then she followed.

"Sorry." She apologized. He nods at her and leads her out of the shop and at the parking lot. He stopped in front of a Black Ford Ranger, surprising Haru. He fished out his keys and opened the locks of the car.

"Wow…" she mouthed in awe.

"Hmmm?" Yamamoto looked at her curiously after opening the door for the passenger seat. "Is something wrong?"

"Nice car." She blurts out. "This is kinda my dream car, but… I don't drive."

"Oh?" Yamamoto inquires as he leaned on the open door of his car. "Shouldn't you be proficient at machines?"

"I am…believe me. But I never decided to learn driving." She smirks. "You should get in."

"Yeah…" he nods and closed the door then walked around to ride his car.

"Geez, I really like you're car." Haru said smoothing the seat belt. "How much?"

"You're gonna buy it?" he asked amused as he started the engine. "It's a secret."

"I can't, cars are expensive…" she looked at him. "Perks of being an international athlete and Mafia."

"Heh…Well, for the record I liked this car too. I've always been a fan of big, pick-up kinda cars." He steered the wheel.

"I like pick up cars too." She gleamed. "Maybe you should pick me up for work, often…" she suddenly said and embarrassment dawned her as she just thought of what she said. "I'm kidding." She adds.

"That's fine by me, what time do you usually work anyway?" he was looking in front of him.

"I'm just kidding…" she repeats as she looked at her side.

"I'm not." He replies. "I don't think there's something wrong with that."

She just looked at him and smiled. "Ok then…"

He followed her directions and they continued to talk about random things, baseball, Sasagawa Hana, Vongola, machines, his broken Family computer etc.

"It's here." She points the building that was her dorm. He stopped his car, and removed his seatbelt. "Hey don't… you don't need to open the door for me."

"I'm sorry?" he's halfway ready to remove the belt.

"I'll be fine." She asked as she removed her seatbelt. "Thank you." She opened the door and stepped down his car.

"What time?" he asked facing her.

"What?" she repeats.

"Time to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Oh…" she placed a finger at her chin. "8 am?"

"8am, gotcha. See you then…bye, Haru." He smiled his super heart warming and smouldering smile.

"Bye." She closed his door and waved at him, her heart was thumping fast and she feels like a stupid high school student again, just like the time, she fell for Tsuna, she immediately went inside her dorm and locked the door.

* * *

"We heard the Vongola have her now." A lady with a tan skin and salmon pink colored hair, spoke. She was talking to a guy wearing a black coat, his back was the only thing revealed to the lady.

"Have she spoken the code?" he had a deep and eerie voice.

"No, she haven't, that memory's still locked within her."

"Good…Make sure that your green haired friend never reopen her memory. Go now."

"Yes Master Fowleri." The lady bowed and went out of the room, the one waiting for her outside is a girl who looked like her, possibly her twin or something.

"Have you told master about her transfer to Vongola?"

"Yes I have." They continued their stroll. "The machine they're building is not yet finished, so she may wander off as she please, but when master commands, she'll be back with the Interpol and then to him."

They went to a room full of LCD's showing CCTV footages of different places, the common thing all of them shows is a blonde woman who was in hiding.

"She's a problem too."

"She knew the plan and she's going to warn them…"

"If the Code knew her, she'll remember it, and it will all be ruined."

"We must order the gang to find her."

The first lady who spoke, got a phone and spoke in a german language. After hanging up, she nods at the other one.

"We'll have to handle this matter, before it goes to Master."

"Yes we will."

* * *

A/N: This is a somewhat serious fic but every chap has a yamaharu moment since I did created this as a Yamaharu fanfic... I think they suit each other hahaha.


End file.
